You Belong With Me
by BumpSetSpike2014
Summary: Short 5 pages one shot based off of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". Bella/Jasper AU/AH. Rated T for some language, or just 2 be safe, Thanks. READ AND REVIEW.


_**You Belong With Me**_

**A Short One-Shot Twilight SongFic by: SummertimeBaby2009**

_**BPOV.**_

It was the day of the annual Sing It or Wing It Show at Forks High School. The show was meant to show off everyone's talent, making it mandatory for freshman. Unfortunately, I fell under that category. So, despite the fact that I was uncoordinated to a possibly lethal point, I was required to perform. So I chose the "talent" that was the safest. Singing. The song I choose has reflected the exact feelings I have had for this one boy—who happens to be my _best friend_—all of my life. I didn't think that he would even bother coming to a show like this, so I didn't even tell him I was performing. He didn't go to this school, so it didn't matter anyway. I actually didn't tell anyone. Everyone knew I was a freshman, but by the time the show rolled around, nobody cared. Only I did. If I was going to have to make a fool of my self, why in front of my friends?

"Bringgggggggg," The bell went, signaling the end of the day. I groaned. I didn't want my biology class to end, not because the topic was super interesting (cell biology; we don't learn genetics till next quarter), but because the end of my existence was nearing. The plan was to meet Ms. Meyers in the music room, and then get the ok to change. After that, I have no idea. I am second to sing, right after Ms. Prissy, Jessica Stanley. She was 1st, and the _hardest_ act to follow. Ms. Meyers knows that, but she has assured me numerous times that I will be fine; I sing great. Ok lady, how much did they pay you to say that? The worst part of the day isn't even the show though, Jasper's (my best friend) girlfriend, Lauren Mallory. She was everything I wasn't. Preppy cheerleader, girly-girl to the max, not to mention big, old BRAT. Not saying that I'm an angle, but I'm nothing like her. With that said and done, the Brat had decided to come over for a little chat. About Jasper. Yeah, you can probably tell how well that went. Today's going to be fun, anyway. Right? Let's see…

***

"Next up, please give a warm welcome to Bella Swan!" Ms. Meyers, who, apparently, dubbed herself emcee, said. I gulped and walked out in my black converse, a Linkin park t-shirt and my skinny jeans. It was much more comfortable than what Jessica wore. She sang "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson and it was, really good. Not that I matters, because it is my turn and as I looked out into the crowed, I saw someone I had not exactly wanted to see. I was about ready to run off the stage and into the bath room, but Alice and Edward (my sister and brother) made me promise I would do this. Now that I think about, it was probably one of my most stupid mistakes. I saw them shaking their heads, as if they were reading my mind. I stood straight and sighed, cueing the music. All of a sudden, my attitude changed. All I really care about was the song, and what I meant to me. Not about Lauren or Jessica or even the crowed. Just me. Then it was time for the words.

"**You're on the ****phone**** with your girlfriend  
she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**," I stared straight ahead, forbidding myself to even look in the that direction.  
**  
"But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**," I smiled, thinking about Lauren and her weird crew of people.

**"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see, you  
you belong with me **

**You belong with me**," I wondered if he even knew about my crush, or knew that I understood him better than anyone else.**  
**  
"**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy," **I loved those nights, the times we used to go to the park and hang for hours. It was peaceful and serendipitous.

"**And you've got a smile that could ****light**** up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that,**" this part always made me tear up, because he never smiled lie he used to. Lauren was always yelling.

"**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you driving' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...," I finished, trying to fight back the tears running down my face. I tried to look for Jasper; it looked like he had already left. I wondered if I was really that bad. As I walked of the stage, I never had heard applause that loud. Only, I was too caught up crying to hear them. The only thing I really realized is that they were much louder than Jessica's.

"Bells? Are you ok?" Alice ran up to me, and hugged me. Her arms were comforting, like a blanket.

"Yeah, Ali. I just had a breakdown in front of everyone, but I'm ok." Ali smiled, as if I was cute. I sighed.

"Alice, leave the poor girl alone." Edward's harsher voice appeared. I was grateful for the save.

"Guys, I just want to go home. " I said softly.

"Ok, let's go." Alice said and Edward hugged me.

***

I was all settled in my PJ's and reading Romeo and Juliet, I started to hear a tap on my window. At first I thought it was the rain, but after a few more times, I went to check it our. Since I had a balcony, I just walked out into the fresh night air. I looked around, not finding anybody. I shrugged and turned back in.

"Bella-Fell-a-Lot!" I heard someone whisper. I swiveled around to be face to face with Jasper Whitlock. He smiled and pulled me in for the best kiss of my life. It was sweet and tender, full of passion, but gentle. I never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, he did. I spoke first though.

"What was _that_?" I breathed. He just smiled.

"A gift for my best friend." I blushed. "I liked your song, but Lauren didn't."

I groaned. "Great. Wait, a minute. Where is Lauren anyway?"

"At home." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause we are over." I gasped.

"OMG. Are you ok?"

"Calm down B. I broke up with her, for various reasons. One of them being you." I looked at him, confused. "Did I not just show you it?"

"Oh. OH!" I finally got it. "Really?" I asked quietly.

"Bella, you are the most important thing in my life, and I love you. How could I not be serious?" He stated beautifully, it brought me to tears. To think that all these years, all the times that I have felt like I was all alone, it was never the case. The joy was inconceivable. After looking out into the sky, cuddled into each others arms, I fell into a deep sleep. And, I have to say, it was amazing. I guess that Taylor Swift was right, he really dose belong with me.


End file.
